


A Daughter's Love

by SofiaDragon



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blitzo & Robo Fizz have some history, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Loo-Loo Land Amusement Park, M/M, Octavia's pov, Past Abuse, Racism, Team as Family, due to aristocratic snobbishness, family is what you make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaDragon/pseuds/SofiaDragon
Summary: What if Loona was at Loo-Loo Land with the rest of the crew? She loves her adopted father and is not going to stand by and watch this shit-show silently.
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	A Daughter's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't follow the Instagram or creator accounts closely, but I am aware of some of it. This fic works as if nothing is canon unless it is animated.
> 
> If you have telescopic goggles you can see the good ship Blitz/Stolas in the distance, if you wear non-shipper sunglasses then this is Gen aside from Millie and Moxxie being their cannon selves.
> 
> Edited 1/15/21 for clarity and spelling errors.

Octavia was miserable. Her morning started with her parents shouting. Again. For the last month and a half, ever since Dad cheated on Mom, that's all they seemed to do. Dad didn't even defend himself anymore, he just pretended nothing was going on unless Mom was shouting at him and tried to avoid Mom as much as possible. Even when he was shouting back he didn't apologize, he either tried to say it was her fault for making a big enough deal about it that Octavia found out or just called Mom racist and classist and a lot of other hurtful bullshit. Who cared who he cheated with, the problem was that he cheated!

Through some impossible to understand leap of logic fueled by desperation to get out of the house and guilt, Dad got it into his head that the solution was to take Octavia to LooLoo Land as if she was five. Oh, and he was going to bring the guy he was fucking as well. _Perfect._ That's just what she wants, to meet the creep who ruined her family. Then, as if the completely nauseating way he'd talked to his booty call on the phone _right in front of her_ was not enough, he started right up cheating on Mom as soon as the ugly I.M.P. van arrived. A bloody cheap van and Dad was excited about riding in it! It was mildly, and to be clear this was the tiniest atom of emotion possible, reassuring that the lead imp was having exactly none of it. He didn't actually seem interested in her Dad's flirting and unless she'd heard the disgusting, emotionally scarring, and filthy things that came out of her dad's mouth before the imp's pet Hellhound growled him into silence she'd have assumed that these weren't hooker imps at all, but actual qualified bodyguards. Though if what Mom shouted was true, maybe Dad just didn't care and would take any imp that fit his new kink.

Other than the small female imp, only Dad seemed to want to be in LooLoo Land. As they walked in she (the tallest imp called her Mills) started telling her… friend? boyfriend? About all the happy memories she had from her childhood. The anxious male, Mox, and the Hellhound both seemed to hate it here. The tallest - Dad kept calling him Blitzy but that seemed like a pet name, ew, and the others just called him boss - didn't seem bothered by the theme park, but he didn't seem happy either. He accepted the junk Dad bought when Octavia refused it and handed a drink and some of the snacks to the pissed off hellhound.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the Hound said, channeling the same emotions Octavia was feeling.

"It's food, Loona," the boss imp said, a startling sweetness in his voice, "and more importantly hydration, which you need. Don't tell him I said this or he'll be impossible but Moxxie had a point about this morning."

"You can't…" Loona growled back.

"I get it, sweetheart, and I'm not trying to start a fight or cramp your style. Just drink the overpriced watered-down soda so you don't get cramps after the miles of walking we're about to do. We're on the clock," he said quietly, wrapping the hound in a tight hug. He planted a kiss on her cheek before backing out of her personal space. Octavia stood with her mouth agape, shooting a glance at her equally stunned father. The pair pawed at each other playfully for a moment. The touch was not at all sexual, just very affectionate and a bit aggressive, and the hound started drinking from the novelty cup. That sorted the imp raised his voice to catch the attention of the others.

"Hey, Moxxie, why don't we take the first watch while you and your hoe go enjoy yourselves?" 

The pair of smaller imps rushed off to go on some rides, leaving the four of them to 'enjoy' the park attractions. The hound and boss imp kept a distance, keeping the muggers - which were quite a bit more numerous than Octavia had expected - away with a combination of intimidation and efficient violence. Octavia could almost respect that they were good at their jobs, though what use were imps otherwise? They couldn't do any kind of magic without stealing an enchanted item from a more powerful demon and were so tiny their physical attacks weren't all that dangerous. Well, unless there was a whole crowd swarming them, which Octavia supposed was the case today. It still grated that Dad was clearly using the swarm of kidnappers and muggers to live out some freaky fantasy of being protected by his lover, or whatever the fuck was going on there. He didn't even try to defend himself, letting 'his Blitzy' come to his rescue instead.

"You know it is quite thrilling to see you on the job Blitzy," Dad said playfully, stroking one of the imp's horns. Barf.

"Save it bitch, I'm working," the grumpy imp said, as completely serious as all the other times he told Dad to knock it off. The hound growled.

"You need to get a room," Octavia added, fed up with the disgusting displays.

"Hey, I am not a day hooker." A passing imp with a child gave them a judgmental scoff. "What? I said I'm not one, prude!"

"Why am I even here?" The Hound asked.

"Because this is an easy job and there is no fucking way I'm letting you go on missions topside without more combat experience," Blitz said. "You're my precious Lunu baby…"

"Oh, heaven, no…" the hound groaned as the imp plastered himself into her side for a half-hug.

"...and with the crazy assholes we deal with…"

"…angels take me now."

"...I'm not risking you dying up there for anything. I love you to bits which means I don't want to see you blown to bits by some shotgun-wielding human slut with anger management issues."

"I am going to die of embarrassment right here, right now, if you don't stop being so sappy."

A feathery fist clenched in Octavia's peripheral vision and she looked up to see a complex series of emotions pass over Dad's face. Well, serves him right for cheating on Mom. He was ruining two families for Satan's sake and with how unwilling Blitz was it was pretty damn clear how it all went down wasn't it? Especially with how the imp's wife was taking it. Wait, could hellhounds and imps get married? Imps were the lowest demons but weren't hellhounds basically animals? Well, that can't be right, Loona seemed perfectly sentient no matter what Mom said about them. She also seemed pretty young. Maybe they were just dating or…. Octavia frowned, trying to remember what she knew about the lesser species of demons. 

"Fine, fine," Blitz said, leaning away and pulling a bone-shaped cookie from a pocket. "Want a treat?"

"Why are you so weird?" Loona barked, face-palming dramatically.

"Your loss, more for me!" Blitz tossed the cookie up and snatched it out of the air with his tongue, a silly and blissfully happy look on his face. The hound cracked a smile and smothered a laugh. 

"Oh, look, dear," Dad said, interrupting her train of thought, "you used to cry such tears of joy at this show!"

"Oh, no," Octavia muttered, staring horrified at the circus tent. "I hate that fucking clown." She heard her words echoed by the imp. As Dad pushed them both toward the tent a furry hand snatched the imp away.

"Hey, shitbags, sugar daddy wants to torture his daughter with the clown robot. I'm taking Dad to go laugh at how obviously rigged the carnival games are, so get your tiny butts over here to take over," she said into her phone.

"Loona, what?" The imp asked.

"You aren't going in there," Loona said, crossing her arms as she ended the call.

"I'm fine," Blitz said, straightening up to his full height (impressively tall for an imp, but still head and shoulders shorter than Octavia and half a head shorter than the hound.

"The fuck you are."

"Oh, come along Blitzy, we'll miss the beginning of the show!"

"I don't care how much you are paying us, you are not triggering my Dad's PTSD. You've already broken the world record for the amount of sexual harassment you can fit into a family trip, but I'll be shaved and painted pink before I let you drag him in there with that abusive robotic asshole." Octavia looked back and forth between the three of them. Dad was scandalized, or probably faking it, the hound was pissed and growling, and the imp had a soft, misty-eyed look on his face that Octavia recognized from when she'd brought home top grades as a kid.

"Loona, I'm fine. Really, and just, so flattered. Seriously. I appreciate this, but you don't have to protect me. I can handle this, I'm fine."

"No, you are physically recoiling from it; that is not 'fine,' and even if you can handle it you shouldn't have to. I'm sick and tired of watching this freak take advantage of you just because he pays well and you like the attention," Loona said, her voice low and growling with anger instead of shouting.

"Loona, love, thanks, but you don't need to do this," Blitz said with a sigh. He took off his glasses and sagged, then snapped to attention to blow the head off of an imp with some rope sneaking up on Dad. When he turned back to Loona all the silliness and bravado was gone. "Listen, you have a point, but so do I. And my point is one that some other people present might do well to pay attention to." The imp's bright yellow eyes slid over to look at dad. 

"I have a history with that disgusting bucket of bolts, but that was ages ago when I was young, stupid, desperate, and incapable of properly defending myself. I don't want to go in there, true, and I would happily go the rest of my life never acknowledging the time I spent working for Mammon other than to say 'fuck you bitch, I made it, look who's running his own business.' Yeah, a few years ago going in there and seeing that shitbag would have fucked me up, but you know the difference between then and now?" The imp paused dramatically, giving them a moment to think about what he said. " _I'm really good with guns now._ "

When he spoke the last line of his little speech he pulled out weapons from nothing. The sniper rifle he'd been carrying all day was joined by a flintlock in his off-hand and his tail was suddenly coiled around a series of knives and spare bullets. That… wasn't possible. There was no way he had all that hidden in that tight-fitting suit. Imps couldn't do magic without some enchanted item to do it for them, right? How could this one pull objects from a pocket dimension or conjure them from nothing? Maybe it was because he was bigger than average with those huge horns, or maybe he was so big because he wasn't a pure-blooded imp. Also, he was Loona's dad. That… Octavia was still processing that.

"So you see, Loona baby, if there was anyone like that robo rip-off of a sellout jester harassing me I'd just blow their dick off." Blitz turned to look at Dad directly, his tail swishing like a pissed-off cat. "And while I'm on the subject if you think I'm happy about today or going to reward this shit show with any kind of private attention you've lost your damn mind. You call me up to go on a family outing together with my family. Which, you know, we've only had a couple booty calls that were pretty damn transactional. Kinda too soon, more than a little clingy, but to hell with it you're paying for everything and we didn't have any clients scheduled for today anyway. I can respect it even, pretty bold way to say you want to make this more serious to spend a day with our kids, though to be honest, I was expecting your daughter to be, like, five or something when you said we were going to LooLoo Land. But if you're not judging how Loona and I bond I'm not judging how you rich weirdos do it."

"Well I… that is to say… I hadn't actually..." Dad stumbled over his words.

"The flirting isn't… well it is too much, seriously, stop calling me during office hours for that shit. What happens privately or after hours is different, but for Satan's sake learn some fucking boundaries in public and respect me when I am working if you are so damn impressed with my professionalism. I told you, Loona told you, and then Octavia told you to cut it the fuck out, and a man who can't respect his own daughter on a day that is supposed to be all about her having fun isn't going to get one second more of my attention than I am physically forced to give him you rich, self-centered dick."

"I, Blitzy, I'm so…"

"Save it, Legs. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to anyway. M and M, take over this shit show while I take Loona to blow off some steam."

"You got it, boss!" The perky voice came from down by her Dad's ankles, the small imps taking position on either side of the Goetic demons as the other father-daughter pair walked off. Octavia saw the hound pick up her father and manhandled him a bit just before they turned the corner, Blitz laughing voice too distant to hear what he was saying.

"You are his family?" Octavia asked the tiny woman quietly.

"Well sure, sugar. Why do you think they call it a family business?" Millie replied, giving Octavia a comforting pat on the arm. 

"I am _not_ related to Blitz," Moxxie snapped.

"Well obviously, I wouldn't have married you if we were related!" Millie giggled before turning back to Octavia. "Blitz is my cousin, ah, it's complicated but, four times removed on my mother's uncle's mi-maw's side. We don't… we don't really talk about those people though."

"What?" Moxxie asked.

"Sometimes your blood family just isn't even worth the trouble of buying the bullets, you know? Best to just leave all that dead weight and negativity behind."

"What?!?" Moxxie asked again.

"When he was getting started as an assassin he'd been doing it all himself a while but that was too dangerous for the better-paying contracts, we reconnected after a particularly bloody mess of a hit landed him in the hospital and seeing as he had more business than he could handle I offered to help out. I brought Moxxie to the office for a proper interview and we got started the same day!"

"You're related to Blitzo? By blood?"

"Don't deadname him, sweetheart, you know the 'o' is silent now for a reason. A teeny tiny and very distant drop of blood, but yeah. Why do you think he calls us a family all the time?"

"His daughter is a hellhound," Octavia said to herself as another gang tried to attack them.

"Well obviously she's adopted," Moxxie said, recovering from his revelation after taking care of the muggers again. "I thought that's what he meant when he did that to us, that we were family by choice rather than blood."

"A little of column A, a little of column B," Millie said, jumping down from the box she used to get a better shot. "You can't pick your blood ties but you can pick which ones you associate with. Like I said, sometimes it is best to just walk away when all you do is beat each other down, and Blitz's sisters haven't done anything but make him their scapegoat since he was born."

"Wait, so when he… ugh, that is…" Moxxie turned a little green.

"Oh, hush, Hun. Blitz is just really affectionate. He doesn't mean it the way it comes across sometimes."

"I am not so sure of that," Moxxie muttered.

"So what do you want to do next, sweetie? Been on the rides you want to go on yet?" Millie asked Octavia. 

"We were going to see the show!" Dad answered, coming back from whatever he'd been thinking about. Octavia realized that the imps had talked to her more than her Dad and were the only ones asking for her opinions or listening to her.

Octavia bolted, running into the nearest attraction she could hide in. Millie's words echoed in her head. Why did Dad want to leave and become part of their family when he had a perfectly good one of his own?

**Author's Note:**

> I banged this out on my phone (my keyboard has some stuck keys) amid three days of obsessively re-watching everything animated from Helluva Boss and Hazbin Hotel.
> 
> I would never touch the scene in the apple car between Stolas and Octavia. It is perfect.
> 
> Alistor is everyone's favorite, right? Who doesn't like a lawful evil dude helping the protagonists for his own reasons who will probably have a slow burn arc of some sort? And Stolas is the best dad even with his "I just found out sex is fun with the right person _let's do it always_ " attitude.


End file.
